What's going to happen to me?
by Kizuka Miyabi
Summary: Amu's living with Ikuto for 2 months,he seems to hate her but is that true?Amu thinks she may have met him somewhere but where? ratings may change.


Miya: Okay I had this good idea for a story but I lost it, so here's one that I thought of

Amu: You should have wrote it down

Miya: I know and I feel bad that I didn't I just got distracted

Ikuto: Loser

Miya: I heard that

Amu: Calm down Miya!

Miya: I'll make this a tadamu story then!

Ikuto: I don't care that much

Miya: Fine! Enjoy!

Amu's POV  
I walked down the street with a certain blond by my side. I was going on a date with diaohew ofjdoiajghra reoig horeiu---

Miya: What are you doing?!

Ikuto: sorry about before I won't do it again -said with no feeling-

Miya: You just typed....em...something unreadable... and em...okay??

Amu: Miya...Ikuto....

Miya: I don't own anything btw

Amu: Em...enjoy...

Amu's POV

I looked at the clock, school was going to end soon. I sighed, I was going over to one of my parents friends house for 2 months. They were going on some trip with Ami, I'm usually alone but since there were many cases about robbery on the news, they thought is wasn't safe for me to be alone this time. So they asked one of there close friends to take care of me while they were gone.

They told me some guy was coming to pick me up after school, but...they didn't tell me what he looked like, heck they didn't even tell me what's his name.

-after school-

I decided to wander around. I sighed, my friends were all busy today, Kuukai has soccer practice, Nagehiko has dance, Yaya also has dance and Rima wanted to go home before a comedy show started.

"I guess I should go to the front gate now." I sighed and got up from my seat in the library.

I walked to the front gate and looked around, there was a crowd of girls around someone or something... I ignored them.

I guess he isn't going to come and get me, oh well...I'll go home. I started to walked past the crowd when someone suddenly grabbed my arm, "Are you Hinamori Amu?" a husky voice asked.

"Ya, what's it to you?" I looked at him. I couldn't deny that he wasn't handsome and all...sure he was hot and stuff but he wasn't my type.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I've come to pick you up." he said.

"KYA!!! Hinamori-san is just like a princess! So lucky!" girls screamed.

I winced, man were they loud.

"Let's go." he started to walk...no car, typical I guess. I followed him. "Hey, why are you so quiet?"

"Cause I don't feel like talking?" it was an sorta obvious.

"So you don't like to talk?"

"Shut up and walk." I said.

"Someone's a little grumpy."

-at Tsuikiyomi's house-

It was an ordinary two leveled house. It was a light grey color, and probably had 4 bedrooms at least.

"Come on." he opened the door, "my parents aren't usually home, and my sister is usually out. I basically live alone. The living room is here, the kitchen is here," he led me upstairs, "That's my sister's room, that's my room, the bathroom and your room. Oh and my parents room are on the end over there."

I opened the door to my room for the next two months. It was clean, had one twin bed, a desk, a chair and a coffee table. "Thanks." I put my stuff down.

"And don't come into my room." he shut the door.

"Like hell I would." I mumbled. I lied down on the bed. This was going to be a long two months.

-next day at school-

"Nagehiko~ Help me!" I whined, "I don't want to be at Tsukiyomi's place, I'm always in my room and it's boring."

"I don't know how to help you there." he smiled.

"Don't smile like this problem is a light thing!" I huffed.

"Maybe instead of being home, you could be out and shopping or something..." he suggested.

That was a great idea, "I'll go ask if Yaya wants to go shopping."

-after school-

"Yay! We're going shopping!" Yaya cheered.

"Oi, Amu where do you think you are going?" Tsukiyomi-san suddenly turned me around.

"Who gave you permission to call me by my first name? And for your information we're going shopping, I'll be back tonight see...Waa~!"

"You're not going anywhere." he suddenly picked me up.

"What are you doing put me down!" I flailed my arms and legs.

"Stop moving."

I sighed, "Sorry Yaya! I can't go today because of this thing!" I pointed to Tsukiyomi-san.

Yaya just nodded and left.

It's so hard to be me, I cried.

-at Tsukiyomi's place-

"What did you do that for Tsukiyomi-san?" I asked. We were in the living room sitting.

"Cause I felt like it." he said.

I groaned, he's not letting me do anything! I can't even go out with my friends. Can this get any worse then is already is?

TBC

Miya: Tell me if I should continue this or not....

Amu: You should

Ikuto: You shouldn't

Miya: Well...R&R no more chaps until well...whenever someone tells me to....


End file.
